1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic brakes more particularly to an improved electromagnetic brake which will latch and hold in either of two extreme positions, on position and off position when pulsed with a D.C. current.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,751 deals with friction devices having relatively rotatable faces that are brought in gripping engagement electromagnetically.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,788 relates to electromagnetic brakes of the disk type.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,378 relates to an improvement in construction of a magnetic friction clutch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,552 so as to facilitate accurate manufacture thereof by high production methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,444 deals with clutches and brakes in which an axial magnetic pull generated by suitable exciter coils is utilized to cause controlled engagement of the friction clutch members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,162 relates to an electromagnetic braking mechanism for rapidly stopping a movable flat member or rotative disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,720 deals with a magnetic particle clutch or brake constituted by a stator surrounding a rotor assembly having an input member and an output member which are intercoupled when the stator coil is excited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,317 relates to a new and improved magnetic coupling and more specifically to a magnetic coupling wherein one of the coupling members is formed of a material which is readily magnetized to different polarities to effect a movement of the coupling members between an engaged and disengaged position.